


Start!: i will win.

by okmiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Issues, Gamer AU!, M/M, a bit of homophobia, idk how to tag, im gonna add more characters & tags soon!!, league of legends!!, streamers au!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okmiya/pseuds/okmiya
Summary: Love is a two player game, which is why Kageyama is having a hard time playing it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. *prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! :) I've been thinking of starting a fanfic for a long while and decided now was the time! I haven't really seen much gamer/streamer au fanfics here, so I thought I should make one! Before you begin reading, I am so sorry that the beginning is rushed, I'm really bad with flashbacks :/ Also, there are a few things that may be confusing (*), but i'll explain them in the end notes!

_“Once you press that Start button,_

_you’re entering another world._

_And you must win.”_

  
  
  


_They had lost._

Kageyama was no stranger to losing. He had lost a _couple_ times. Although, they weren’t that big of a deal and happened when he first started getting into gaming - like that time he lost in that one Pokemon battle, which was nearly twenty-two years ago. Ever since then, he improved his technique at a rapid pace, something that he was always capable of doing and immediately got addicted to his little Nintendo DS. Eventually, his family got him his first computer as a reward for getting first place on his Maths test; ecstatic was an understatement as to what Kageyama felt. 

Each day went by quickly whenever Kageyama was on his Windows computer. It was non-stop World of Warcraft and Eve Online for him. It even went to the point where he played games so much that his parents had to withdraw him from school and put him into homeschool, not that they minded, games never really affected Kageyama’s grades. It was a wonder as to how he was able to be a genius in academics and games, but his family never questioned it and had high hopes of him taking on a well-paid career. 

► Ⅱ

At age fifteen, Kageyama Tobio was a prodigy.

Ever since he started highschool, he started to get well-known in the world of academics due to his intelligence and was immediately given entries to top universities despite his young age. Although the offers were tempting, his family wanted him to go through a normal highschool life even if it was only homeschool.

Once Kageyama had finally finished highschool, he was eventually asked to join a university in America called MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) and got into the department of “Brain and Cognitive Sciences” also known as the “Department of Psychology”.*

Once he showed his family the acceptance letter, they were excited for him - especially his father who was known to always have a stern expression. 

“It's a good thing you know English!” his sister, Miwa, laughed as she patted him on the back. 

“We’re proud of you sweetheart.” his mother smiled and turned to meet her husband’s gaze. “Aren’t you going to say anything to your son?” Once those words left her mouth, he gave his attention to Kageyama and finally spoke.

“Don’t let me down Tobio,” was what his father said to him after reading the letter practically _begging_ Kageyama to join the top university in the world. 

But of course, Kageyama had to do the complete opposite of what his father told him. 

► Ⅱ

At age 19, Kageyama decided to become a streamer.

His family had bought Kageyama his own apartment in America so he could attend his classes and offered him money every month to support himself. After studying abroad for a couple months, he found out that his senior, Oikawa Tooru, was a famous streamer and was incredibly skilled in gaming. When he heard Oikawa had gained a fortune from it, Kageyama decided to do the same and put his passion to good use. Even though Oikawa knew Kageyama’s talent in gaming, he refused to stream with him.

“I don’t wanna! Stupid!” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Kageyama after being asked to stream with him. Kageyama was expecting this reaction from his senior, but was still taken back by his attitude and frowned.

“I see. Bye then,” Kageyama sighed dejectedly and turned around to head home. 

► Ⅱ

“Absolutely not.” 

Kageyama knew this moment was coming. He knew his father wouldn’t approve. But this wasn’t going to stop him from doing what he wanted.

“You have a wealthy future ahead of you, why throw it all away?” his father’s harsh voice blasted through the speakers of his laptop.

“This is what I want to do,” Kageyama replied in his signature bland voice. The look on his father’s face was expressionless and composed as usual but he could tell that behind that mask was a face that screamed ‘I think the fuck not’ even if he could only see him through a screen. “I already have my own set up here. I want to be a streamer and nothing you say is going to change that.” Kageyama’s father stayed silent after noticing his son’s determination and furrowed his brows. They stayed staring at each other until a feminine face entered the screen. 

“Tobio? Don’t worry about your father. We’re truly happy that you’ve found something you’re passionate about and we’re rooting for you.” the gentle voice said. 

“That’s not--” “What are you going to do? Confiscate his games? You’re oceans away from him!” his father shut his mouth immediately at the woman’s tone and rubbed his temples before turning back at the camera. 

“You are not to drop your studies at all. You are to finish Uni, do you understand?” Kageyama’s eyes widened at his father’s words.

“Really?” His voice wavered and lost its calmness. 

“Yes. But don’t think I’m happy about this.” his father glanced at his watch and looked back to the screen. “I must go now. You better not drop grades because of this Tobio.” he stood up and left the screen leaving Kageyama and the woman alone.

“I’m proud of you honey. Miwa and I will always be on your side.” she gave a soft smile that helped Kageyama relax. 

“Thank you Mom.”

► Ⅱ

“Thanks you guys, I really wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” Kageyama flashed a genuine smile at his camera, as if he were really looking at them. 

_Iloveyoutobs: DID HE JUST SMILE??? AT US???_

_Iamtobioswife: CONGRATS BABY!!!_

_Kageyama_fan: YOU DESERVED IT!!_

Kageyama smiled as he read through the comments that kept piling up, barely giving him the chance to read. 

“I can’t believe there’s one million of you guys…” he trailed off as he shifted his gaze down on his lap. Kageyama was never really the type to show tender emotion. In fact, this was probably the most emotion his fans have ever seen from him, other than the passion he shows when he plays. 

It’s been three years since his gaming career started and a lot has happened. First of all, he joined the junior gaming group of Aoba Johsai, Kitagawa First. It was an elite gaming group and those who were accepted were popular on Twitch and extremely skilled in gaming. Kitagawa First was the last step into getting into Aoba Johsai, one of the many admired national gaming groups in Japan.**

The group Oikawa was in. 

Kageyama made it his goal to either beat Oikawa or be on his level. In order to do that, he needed to prove himself worthy of playing at a national level. Although, it would be a bit difficult since Kageyama didn’t really have good teamwork. There have been many times where he would insult his team for not being on his level of perfection and they never showed their anger towards him whenever that. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to keep him in their team in order to keep them winning and protect their reputation. They also didn’t want to show their true emotions in front of millions of people, so they decided to let Kageyama have his moments.

Even though Kageyama would lose his temper, his fans didn’t mind. As weird as it sounds, they loved it. They loved seeing pure emotion from their genius gamer and even went as far as to call it ‘hot’. Kageyama was disturbed by it, but decided it was better than people hating him. 

He reminisced the past few years and talked about it with his fans, laughing over the fond memories. 

_Kageyamaisbae: i love your laugh kyama!!_

_Iluvukags: HIS!!! SMILE!!!_

_Gamergurlkags: WOOF WOOF ARF ARF_

“You guys always have weird reactions whenever I show emotion.” Kageyama chuckled as his stream was immediately filled with ‘bark’, ‘arf’ or ‘woof’. “Alright guys, send me some questions! I’ll answer all of them.” Right as he said those words, donations came filling up his screen. 

_Tobsgf: are you packing?_

Kageyama stared at the question, not understanding what it meant and decided to search it up. 

It was a mistake. 

“Guys come on, be serious!” he sighed and rolled his eyes at his fan’s antics. 

“‘What’s your type?’ Obviously a gamer. And someone who has a bright personality.” His answer was bland, he knew that, but it was all he could think of. He never really gave much thought about dating, he assumed it would just get in the way of his career. Thoughts of him dating filled his mind as he continued to read incoming questions. Him holding hands with someone, him kissing someone--

_Wait, why are they guys?!_

► Ⅱ

“Oi Kags, you there?” Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts at the mention of his name. 

“Yeah?” Kageyama straightened his posture on his seat, gaining back his conscience. 

“You’ve been spacing out ever since we lost. Your horny fans are freaking out,” the voice chuckled, allowing Kageyama to figure out whose voice it belonged to. 

“Shut up Kindaichi,” was all he said before turning over to his second monitor and finding numerous lustful comments.

_Tobioismydaddy: Are you okay Daddy?!? :((_

_KagsMilkCarton: I’ve never seen Kageyama lose a game before…_

_KageyamasBitch: I can help cheer you up Babyama ;))_

_Tobiosgf: wtf_

_Fuckmekags: NOTICE ME KAGS!!!_

Kageyama sighed. He loved his fans, but sometimes he wondered if they were only his fans because of his looks. He wanted to be loved for his gaming. 

“Alright guys, stop being weird.” Kageyama playfully scolded his stream, even though he knew they'd just ignore his pleas to stop as usual. 

Kageyama sighed, and at the same time, a little orange haired boy sighed as well.


	2. *Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata's english name is ciro! which is an italian name :) no one calls him hinata (yet!) and obv his family calls him shoyou ALSO IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT IK I SAID THIS WOULD BE BETTER BUT EHGDVSHDSKHADG IM SO SORRY I WAS DESPERATE TO FINISH THIS TOO ALSOOO italics is when they speak japanese :)

“Shoyou!”

The orange haired boy jolted awake at his mother’s voice and shifted his gaze to the doorframe of the back area.

“What are you doing just standing there and dozing off? We have a busy day today!” She had her arms crossed at her son’s irresponsible behaviour and took a small breath. “The cafe is going to open soon so get ready!” as she said those words, she turned around and headed back into the break room. 

Once again, he sighed. 

It was like everyday was repeating itself, slowly torturing Hinata with it’s continuous cycle of moody office workers and stressed out college students. Each day, the poor boy has to force a bright smile on his face as he gets yelled at by inconsiderate adults who complain about how their latte isn’t hot enough.

Just like right now. 

“Hey kid! Are you listening to me?” an irritated voice had again interrupted his thoughts. 

‘God, it’s eight in the morning, can’t they cut me a little slack?’ Hinata gave out a frustrated huff and prepared his usual phony smile.

“I’m sorry sir, what was your order again?” He smiled brightly at the man, who seemed to be way taller than him judging by how he could only see the man’s chest, only to receive an annoyed grunt. 

“Just get me an americano.” 

_ That voice sounds familiar…  _ Hinata lifted his gaze to the man’s face only to find him wearing sunglasses and a beanie which covered most of his features. 

_ How stupid.  _

“Could I get your name please?” Hinata internally cringed at his obviously forced high pitched voice and struggled to keep his composure. 

“Tooru.” 

“Okay Toor- what?” 

_ Tooru? As in Tooru Oikawa? The Great King of Gaming?  _ Hinata’s eyes widened at his sudden realisation that the person he was talking to was no other than the gamer he always dreamed of playing with someday.

“Looks like I’ve been caught,” Oikawa gave a playful wink to the shorter boy. “You’re correct, I’m Tooru Oikawa, the best gamer in the whole world!” 

Hinata stared in awe at one of the top gamers in Japan, one of the people he looked up to the most. 

_ “No way… you’re so cool Oikawa-san!”  _ Hinata beamed at him, his foul mood quickly vanishing. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the sudden change of languages, but soon recovered and gave him his signature smile that got everyone falling for him. 

_ “I didn’t know you could speak Japanese.”  _ He replied. 

It was Hinata’s turn to smile,  _ “I’m half Japanese and used to live in Japan!”  _

Oikawa gave out a fascinated hum,  _ “Really? That would explain the orange hair. What’s your other half?” _

_ “A mixture, but mainly Italian and Russian.”  _

_ “Oh wow! I would love to go to It-”  _

“Is that Oikawa?!” A squeal could be heard at the endless line before them due to the long conversation they just had. 

“No way!” 

“He’s in America?!”

“I want my drink man!” 

Before the group of girls could surround him, Oikawa gave another wink to the redhead. 

“I’ll be waiting for my order, Ciro.” 

Hinata blinked,“Of course sir…” 

And just like that, his first encounter with him came to an end with many more to come.

  


► Ⅱ

“God Natsu! He was such a- a-” 

“Little bitch?” 

“No! No- he was-” 

“A dickhead?” 

“No!”

“Hot as fuck?” 

“No! Wait what?” 

Natsu shrugged. “A lot of my friends have been talking about how they would love to be railed by him. Or stepped on by him. I can see why-” 

“Natsu!” “Sorry.” 

Hinata stared horrified at the young woman before him, he would never get used to her new change in personality. 

_ Natsu was so pure..  _ He thought to himself.

“Honestly Shoyou, you really need some dick. And the Great King would be perfect for you.” Natsu continued applying her eyeliner on without sparing a glance at him. “Fuck it’s wobbly.”

Hinata watched his sister concentrate on her makeup and let out a tired sigh. 

_ Tooru Oikawa huh… _

He was attractive, he could see why everyone would fall for him. If Hinata hadn’t heard of all the girls he’s been with or seen his intimidating attitude, he would've been head over heels for him. 

But he could never compare to  _ him _ . 

Oikawa’s accurate predictions were nothing compared to his sharpened ability to read someone. He wasn’t as fast-paced as him. 

And he definitely wasn’t as beautiful as him. 

Just as he was about to get lost in his thoughts, a loud  _ ding  _ went off to signal a new notification. 

Hinata reached for the phone, already knowing what app the notification was for. After looking at the notification for barely a second, he quickly put in his passcode and desperately opened the Twitch app.

“You gonna need some tissues tonight big bro?” 

“Shut up Natsu.” 

“I’m so glad I’m going out and I don’t have to hear your mating call… have fun jerking off to your streamers.” Natsu gave a slight wave and closed the door behind her, laughing loud enough for her lonely brother to hear. 

Hinata’s annoyance didn’t stay for long when he heard a voice through the screen. 

There he was, the love of his life.

Applepi, Kenma Kozume.

► Ⅱ

“Hey guys, as you all know, today is usually when I stream Skyrim, but some fucker named Kuroo told me to get on League so we can collab with our juniors.” 

“Kenma! Was that necessary?” Kuroo furrowed his brows at Kenma’s screen, looking for any remorse. As expected, Kenma only glared into his camera to make it seem as if he was looking at him. 

“I could’ve been playing Skyrim Kuroo…” 

“You have other days to play it! Today we’re gonna be collabing with Kitagawa First! An unusual collab! Aoba Johsai and Nekoma have decided that we should swap juniors for a bit to give theme experience. So substitute Nekoma Juniors, introduce yourself!”

Kenma wasn’t bothered for this. They had already met the juniors of Aoba Johsai, they were surely something else. They were all talented enough to already be part of a gaming group, but one of them was definitely amazing. 

KingTobio or Kageyama Tobio, twenty-two years old. Has the looks, brains, determination, money and _1.4_ _million_ bitches.

And when it came to games, he’s a fucking genius. Being able to have pin-point readings on his competition, allowing him to exactly predict their moves. Hell, even Kenma couldn’t match up to him. 

Then there was Kindaichi who went by the name Oniontop and was extremely skilled in swift situations, which gained him over  _ 600,000  _ followers.

Finally, there’s Kunimi. He’s known as Kuni:P and is  _ unreadable _ . He slowly gets information on his enemy and knows exactly what to do to counter them. He has  _ 450,000 _ followers.

Once they had all introduced themselves, the game started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will be working on this whenever I have free time since I kinda have a lot of work to do :(( But I'm super excited for you guys to read the real first chapter of my work!! I'm really sorry if this was a bit messy, I was really desperate to finish it :// Next chapter will be better!! 
> 
> *Kageyama was receiving many offers to skip Highschool and go straight to College/Uni since he was a Freshman. MIT offered him a spot when he graduated at age 18. 
> 
> **Even though Kageyama lives in America, he streams in Japanese! Weird, huh. Although, he does record his streams and adds english subtitles to them for his non-Japanese fans. How cute. The reason behind this will be explained in future chapters! 
> 
> Lastly, I haven't included their usernames and follower count in this chapter as it was only to show a glimpse of Tobio's backstory and how he became a streamer. Next chapter is the FIRST chapter of this fanfic and will tell you what you need to know about the gaymers. This is just a prologue!!


End file.
